Scars
by MockingScout
Summary: Annabeth is asking Percy about all the scars over his body, finding that he remebers every single one and their stories. Series of one shots about Percy being a clutz and some other 'mishaps'... set before Percy goes missing and the Heroes of Olympus series. Rated 'T' cos it's about scars...
1. Chapter 1

**Scars**

**-Percy-**

_Left shoulder blade, 3cm long._

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON…**_

"**Percy?"**

"**Hmmmm"**

"**How did you get this scar on your shoulder? That part is protected by armour…"**

"**Like you don't know!"**

"**I don't. Should I?"**

"**Uh… Yeah! It's your fault that one happened."**

"**Well, what did you do?"**

"_Annabeth?!" I called "Annabeth, wait!"_

_She completely ignored me, and kept marching. To be honest, I really don't know what I did this time. Usually, I have a vague idea, but this time I truly do not what I have done. Let's walk through this, Percy, and we will find where we have mucked up. She walked out her cabin, I said hi… she 'humphed' and then stormed off. Nope, I'm still confused. Great. This means I'll have to follow to find out what I have done and risk, you know… becoming headless. I tiptoed up the well-trodden trail to the forest behind her, watching out for twigs underfoot that were ready to snap and blow my cover. _

"_I know you're there Percy."_

_Stupid twig._

"_Please go. I want to be alone."_

_I sighed "I just wanted to know what was wrong… You want to talk about it?"_

"_No. Now leave me alone."_

_I sighed again. She turned and carried on walking, deeper and deeper into the forest. I got the feeling that she was trying to scare me, but I wasn't going to give up on her that easy. Another twig snapped under my foot, but what happened next was completely unexpected. Annabeth screamed, and rammed me into the nearest tree, impaling my shoulder in a low hanging branch in the process._

"_Percy?! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she shouted, clearly very concerned about the branch sticking out my shoulder and my now blood soaked t-shirt. I didn't reply, out of fear that either a very high pitched scream or a stream of curses so bad that Zeus might fly down and slap me, would exit my mouth. I think I might have squeaked, but I'm not sure because I was seeing some very attractive black spots dancing about my vision, because she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly, as if she was questioning my manhood, which I can assure you is very manly indeed._

"**Stick to the story, Seaweed Brain"**__

_It was then she noticed the steady stream of blood from my shoulder. Her eyes widened, and I was expecting an apology and a promise to make it up with some form of blue food, or some mouth action later._

"_YOU IDIOT! YOU MANAGE TO DEFEAT A TITAN AND A GOD WITHOUT DYING, BUT NO, I'M PERCY KELP FOR BRAINS, I GO FOR A WALK IN THE FOREST AND SOMEHOW MANGE TO IMPALE MYSELF ON THE ONLY SHARP BRANCH IN THE ENTIRE FOREST! GODS, HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE, PERCY?!"_

_I just stared at her. _

"**Oh."**

"**Yes 'oh'…"**

"**Well, you shouldn't have sneaked up on me."**

_**A/N: Yo peeps! I hope you enjoyed that… I think I'm just gonna make up how and when the scars happen, but if you have any ideas post them in the reviews or pm me, and I'll be happy to include them *canon or not, I don't care* **_

_**R&R plz, and check out my other story 'The Silver Line'**_

_**MockingScout, out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Scars**

**-Annabeth-**

_Right hand, tip of third finger, approx. 1.5cm long_

_**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON…**_

"**What about this one?" I said examining his hand.**

"**Why do you care so much?" he said frowning slightly "It's just a teeny little scar…"**

**I rolled my eyes. He is such a Seaweed Brain sometimes.**

"**Because, Percy," I said slowly, making obvious how stupid a question that was, "I am your girlfriend, therefore I need to get to know you. Over the years I have learnt that the best way to get to know someone is how and why they got their scars."**

"**I do have a lot of scars… Fine. I'll tell you the stories BUT only if you tell me yours as well" he said, with that smug, little grin on his face, the one he has when he thinks he is being extremely clever.**

"**Well, duh Seaweed Brain…"**

**He narrowed his eyes and started the story…**

"_Mommy?" I said _

"_Yes, cutie pie? What's wrong?" she smiled, ruffling my hair_

_I twiddled with the worn out fin of my toy dolphin that I got for my birthday a couple of years ago._

"_Are there any blue cookies left?" I asked, trying to do those eyes that they do on the T.V to get things._

_She laughed. I don't know why, cookies are nothing to laugh about._

"_You mean, you finished that HUGE plateful I gave you earlier?!" she said, waving her finger at me, like the teachers at school do._

_I dragged my toe across the faded kitchen tiles, and whispered "Maybe…"_

_She rolled her eyes at me._

"_Ok, I'll make some more, just promise to make them last a bit longer this time" she laughed_

"_Ok, ok mommy, cross my heart!" I gasped, before she could change her mind_

_She stood on her tiptoes to open the cupboard, and stretched her arm for the sugar, but before she could touch the packet which represented my happiness, a horrible cry came from the next room._

"_Sally! Bring your sweet ass over here with some more beer!" Smelly Gabe hollered_

_Stupid Smelly Gabe. Mommy stopped going on her tippy-toes, and shut the cupboard. No more cookies for me tonight, I thought sadly. She sighed and went to the fridge._

"_Percy, wait here for me, ok?" she frowned._

_So like any good boy would, I followed my mommy into the lion's den. As she opened the door, it was all I could do not to cry out in fear, so I settled for making my scariest face. I pretended I was the lion tamer, pushing Gabe the Smelly lion back with the chair, so that he knew I was in charge, and that I was not afraid of him._

"_Hey kid, take that beer off your mother and give it to me." He sneered at me_

"_Percy," mommy hissed at me, looking angrier than she ever had "I told you to wait for me!"_

"_Hey, KID! Bring me the beer!" he said, voice rising dangerously_

_I gulped, and looked up at my mommy. She nodded slightly, trying her best to encourage me because she knew how much he scared me. I took the beer can out of her hand, and walked over to him. I wobbly sat it down on the poker table._

"_Sally, go and get me some bean dip."_

_She turned and walked out of the room, and I went to follow, but Smelly Gabe grabbed my arm and kept me in position._

"_Open it." He ordered_

"_But- but… I don't know how" I stammered_

"_Kid I said, open it." He glared "Are you stupid or something?"_

_I looked at the beer can. I looked at the door. _

"_Kid, you have until I count to three to have that can open and ready for drinking."_

_The beer can was dripping with condensation, forming little pools of water when it hit the table. I gripped the top section, and pulled, shutting my eyes tightly. I felt the can lid snap, and a short, sharp, slice of pain in my finger, as my hand slipped on the little drops of water. I looked at my finger, and I saw a small cut, that was bleeding a lot. _

"_What's the matter kid, cat got your tongue?" he asked, eyes daring me to say something_

"_N-Nothing."_

"_Nothing, sir." He hissed at me_

"_N-N-Nothing sir." I stammered _

"_Percy?" I heard mommy ask "What happened to your finger?"_

"_N-N-Nothing mommy. I need to go and do homework now." _

**I stared at him wordlessly. I didn't know what to say to that. He looked up at me, eyes full of emotion. I was never good at reading people or guessing how they felt, never mind comforting them. But this was Percy, as readable as a book on architecture in Ancient Greek, and I could see what he was feeling as clear as day. Embarrassment. Embarrassment and shame. That Seaweed Brain was embarrassed, because of what his horrible stepfather had done to him when he was younger. I knew what I had to do, for once. I latched onto his neck and hugged him as tight as I could. And I wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon.**

_**A/N: So second chapter is up and running! Thank you SOOOOO much to all those who followed, favourite and reviewed last night! It was really nice waking up to all those notifications on my email! This chapter is dedicated to my friend Laura, who I recently introduced to fanfiction… and Rebekah if you are reading this I will actually tear you apart limb from limb tomorrow… !**_

_**In reply to emblah01's review: thank you for pointing out that very big oversight on my part… I will fix that as soon as I can… and as for the stick thing, I got that idea out of a 24hrs in a&e documentary type thing, where this dude was jogging, tripped then got this giant branch stuck through his neck, like the bolts on the Frankenstein costume… don't ask me how he managed to do that because tbh I'm still trying to work that out myself. I get that you would need to put a lot of strength to stick the branch through Percy's shoulder, but Annabeth is really strong and Percy wasn't expecting it so… yeah. OH! And I thought it would be sharp cos monsters or something would be gnawing on it to sharpen their teeth or something… Thank you again fr reviewing **_____

_**Dudes/ dudettes seriously, if I hadn't explained something or made a stupid mistake plz tell me in the reviews and I will try to fix/explain it**_

_**MockingScout, out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Scars**

**-Percy-**

_Right elbow, 10cm long._

_**DISCLAIMER: I HONESTLY DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON (I SWEAR)**_

**I patted Annabeth's back, somewhat awkwardly. I really didn't understand why she cared so much about me. I'm not handsome or smart enough to go out with someone like her, no that I don't want to but… I just don't understand. All I know is that I would gladly follow her to hell and back, whether she liked me or not. I squeezed her muscular waist as she leaned back and smiled.**

"**So, Seaweed Brain…" she mumbled, as she kissed my nose "What about this one?"**

**I felt her gently run her fingers along the thin scar on my elbow. I smiled, this was a funny story. She would like this one, because as she would say it "emphasizes my Kelp Head-edness". I kissed her back quickly, and launched into the exciting tale…**

_I walked along the edge of the kerb, balancing on the edge of life. I used my bag as a balancing device, which was full of stupidly big textbooks that I was never going to read because of my dyslexia. The doctors said I also had HDAD or DHAD, or something else using those letters. Mom said she didn't care, and that it just made me extra special, but now the teachers and the other kids treated me differently. Even the people who were supposed to help me deal with it, acted if I was so stupid that I couldn't put a sentence together anymore (even though I had been doing it for five years now). I can, it just takes me a bit longer than the others. Mom said nothing would change. For the first time in my life I had been lying to her straight for two weeks, every day she asked me how school was and I said it was fine. It wasn't. I got into more and more fights day by day. The headmaster said if I got called to the office once more, he would call her. I was not going to let that happen. Just then, something slammed into me, hard. _

"_Hey, Kid?!" someone said, and I automatically flinched. Only Smelly Gabe called me that. "Kid, you alright? Damn, little man, I'm so sorry; I haven't quite worked out how to handle this thing yet… Kid? You alive?"_

_I blinked open my eyes and sucked in a deep breath of air. I heard the guy sigh with relief "Oh thank the Gods, I haven't killed him. Kid you wait there, while I go get your stuff." _

_I looked around where I had landed. My bag and its contents lay scattered across someone's garden, along with one of my shoes. I was lying about three houses down from where I remember walking._ _How hard did this guy hit me? I heard the faint patter of someone running, as the world started to go dark. _

"_Damn, you're gonna have a bruise."_

_I felt someone touching the sides of my head lightly. I groaned. I opened my eyes again, and blinked against the harsh lights of the setting sun. Setting sun?! Mom's gonna kill me, I'm so late! I groaned again._

"_Percy, you ok?" said the dude_

"_My mom's gonna kill me."_

"… _And why would I do that Percy?" she asked_

"_Mom!" I said, trying sit up but the dude who hit me, pushed me back down onto the sofa. I'm on a sofa?_

"_Whoa there kid, you have some serious concussion lie back down…" he said_

"_What happened?" I asked_

"_Do you not remember?" asked my mom, looking worriedly at the guy_

"_I was walking down the street, when he crashed into me…"_

_The other guy rubbed his hand through his hair sheepishly. _

"_Yeah… sorry about that kid. I was trying out a new skateboard, and I kind of… lost control…" he trailed off_

"_But you're like… 30 years old" I said_

"_30! Damn, I wish I was that age…" he laughed "Oh, I'm Her- I mean Harry. I'm Harry by the way."_

**I paused a moment, as Annabeth gasped loudly. Damn, she knew.**

"_You sure about that 'Harry'?" hissed mom, glaring at him and using air quotes when she said his name. _

"_Uh yeah… Anyway, kid, I feel real bad about all this, so how about you take this skateboard off me, as an apology."_

_It wasn't until then, that I saw the skateboard. It was streamlined, black with blue wheels and what looked like two intertwined snakes on the bottom. _

"_I mean, as long as it's ok with your mom…" he added quickly, shrinking under her glare_

"**Don't accept the gift!" Annabeth cried**

"_Yes, he would love that thank you." She said_

"**YOU NEVER LISTEN, DO YOU?!"**

"**Uhh… Annabeth… This has already happened…"**

"_Ok, kid, once again, I am sorry, and I hope you have fun on that skateboard," he said, standing up to leave "who knows, maybe I'll see you in a couple years' time again."_

"_You better not" mom growled_

_Harry held up his hands in surrender, and handed me the skateboard._

"_See you later, kiddo. It was a pleasure almost but not quite killing you" he said, as he walked out_

_I sat through most of that conversation in a confused daze, so I wasn't completely sure if he had actually given me his skateboard or if I was unconscious again._

"_Percy you better just stay there for a little while, ok?" she whispered softly as she smoothed my hair back, examining my bruise "Here drink this, its special medicine that…" she rolled her eyes "Harry gave me for you."_

_She handed me a tiny little bottle of amber coloured liquid. I quickly downed the liquid. It was wonderful, tasting exactly like mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies_

_The next day, was the first time I took out the skateboard. Mom insisted on coming out to watch me, probably to make sure I didn't do anything stupid._

"**No, Seaweed Brain, it was to make sure the skateboard didn't do anything. She's not stupid, she knew who that was."**

_I placed the skateboard on the ground and looked at her._

"_I don't know how to do it."_

"_Well, sweetie, just…" she said cautiously "try and copy that boy over there."_

_I looked over to where she pointed, and saw a small boy flying up and down the half pipe. Well if someone that small can do it, so can I. I stepped onto the skateboard, and literally took off down the street. Somewhere in the distance, I heard mom scream my name. My eyes searched for things to hold onto, to slow me down or to crash into: at this point I was past caring. I understood how Harry managed to crash into me now completely. I caught sight of a lamppost and grabbed it. I swung round, knocking my head and slicing my elbow on the wrought iron fence, sending the skateboard flying out from underneath my feet. I just lay there, trying to blink back the stars that were forming fast in my eyes. I saw mom running towards me, and helping me slowly to my feet. She waved her hands in front of my face._

"_Percy, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Mom?"_

"_Yes sweetie?"_

"_Can I do that again?" _

_**A/N: Annnnnnd…. Here is chapter 3! Sorry it took me so long, but it's a bit longer than the other chapters, and I was busy doing maths (not my fault). Once again, a huge wireless hug to those who reviewed, favourite and followe This chapter is dedicated once again to my friend Laura, who hasn't actually read PJ bt had the patience to listen to me fr an hour about how worried I am that Percy is gonna close the DoD… Thanks again Laura! **___

_**In reply to musicalgirl4474's review: I'm not really sure how many scars he has, but if people don't want me to stop writing if I have ran out of ideas for him, I'll move onto Annabeth's scars… I'm think im just gonna keep going and see what happens for now **____** Thank you for reviewing :D (::) have a cookie cos that review was really sweet3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Scars**

**-Percy-**

_Jawline, just below left ear about 4cm long._

"**Annabeth?" I asked, waving my hands in front of her face "Earth to Annabeth?"**

**Her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. Crap. Holy Crap on a Crap cake, she can be terrifying when she wants to.**

"**I can't believe… Good for nothing…. GODS! Percy, you could have been seriously injured!" she exclaimed "Your poor mother, no wonder she-"**

**I smashed my lips onto hers, partly to stop her from lecturing me partly because I knew she liked it. She pulled away and I could see her facial muscles working overdrive to stop herself from smiling. I smirked as I gently brushed a stray hair out her eyes, and saw the faintest trace of a blush rising in her cheeks. Point, Percy. She raised her head and kissed me on the jaw, making me shiver with pleasure. **

"**What about this one" I felt her smirk against my jaw. Gods damn her, she felt me shiver. Point, Annabeth. **

"**Is- isn't it your turn now?"**

"**No. Now start talking, Seaweed Brain."**

_"Percy?" I heard mommy call "Percy, I need some help!"_

_I trudged through slowly._

"_See if I put you on my shoulders, will you stretch up and reach this?" she asked, pointing to a small jar of herbs on the very top shelf._

_I sighed and motioned for her to pick me up._

"_What's up, sweetie?"_

_I stood up on the counter, and clambered onto her small shoulders._

"_You'll find out soon enough." I mumbled as I grabbed the herb jar_

"_Percy?" she warned _

"_Well… Today at school I-"_

_I was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the telephone. Mommy lifted me off her shoulders, and placed me on the counter top, as she walked to get the phone. _

"_Hello?"_

"…"

"_Yes, yes he is right here."_

"…"

"_Sorry, but why can't you speak to me about this? He is my son."_

"…"

"_I understand. Can I put you on hold?_

"…"

"_One second."_

_Mommy placed her hand over the receiver, and shouted for Smelly Gabe. He floundered through the tight hallway and grabbed the phone off Mommy._

"_Who the hell is it? You know I was watching a hockey game?" he glared_

"_It's Percy's teacher."_

_He grabbed the phone off her and walked back to the TV. Mommy walked slowly towards me, as if she was approaching a tiny guinea pig and not her big 5 year old son._

"_Percy?" she approached me cautiously "Percy, would you like to tell me what happened? Your school seems to think that I am not worthy enough to speak to." She said, sending a slight glare over her shoulder_

"_Well… You see… The thing is-" I stumbled over my words_

_Mommy drew up a chair and pulled me onto her lap._

"_Percy. Just tell me what happened, I promise I won't get mad."_

"_I got into a fight." I mumbled_

_She frowned. I knew I shouldn't have told her. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because this really mean boy in my class called my friend Logan stupid. I didn't mean to push him! I still don't know how he managed to fall into the fish tank…" I trailed off_

_Just then a muffled yell came from the other room, making me flinch. Mommy pulled my head close to her and hugged me tightly. The door slammed open and he stormed in._

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, KID? YOUR FUCKING SCHOOL IS MAKING ME, THE MAN WHO HAS NO RELATION WHATSOEVER TO YOU, PAY FOR THE DAMAGES TO THEIR FUCKING FISH TANK."_

"_Gabriel! Do not use that kind of language in front of Percy." Said Mommy sharply, as I buried further into her soft pink cardigan._

_I heard swift movement, and then a loud crack as Smelly Gabe's palm connected to my Mommy's cheek. Mommy lifted her hand off her back to cup her cheek and Smelly Gabe stole his opportunity. He grabbed the collar of my polo shirt and dragged me to the living room and locked the door. I heard Mommy twisting the doorknob, pounding the door whilst screaming at Gabe to leave me alone and that if he dared touch me she was calling the police. Smelly Gabe relinquished his hold on my collar and I sprinted to the door, trying to unlock it. _

"_Mommy!" I cried, pounding the door with my fists_

"_PERCY! ARE YOU OKAY?" she cried_

_Gabe grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his poker table. He held my arm fast against the table and he raised his hand to slap me. I cried out and flinched, just as Mommy started pounding furiously on the door again and again and again. _

"_GABRIEL I AM HOLDING THE PHONE, AND IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD I AM DIALLING."_

_Smelly Gabe paused, lowering his hand but still holding my other arm in place. He smirked to himself, pushed my head down onto the table beside my arm and picked up a half empty beer bottle. He drank the remaining beer, and then to my ultimate surprise, smashed the bottle down beside my head. I was about to scream but he pushed his fist into my mouth, muffling my cry for help. He leered at me and brought his face close to mine._

"_If you ever do something like that again, kid, I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life."_

_As I twisted to get away from his horrible stench, I felt a spark of pain travelling up my jaw to below my ear and the slow, steady trickle of blood dripping down my throat._

_**A/N : And helloooo my fellow writers :D sorry it's been so long and that this chapter is short but school has been hell. Scottish education is currently going through changes and my year is the first year to get all the new exams and coursework… and it's starting to take its toll. We only have one year to do a course which took all the years above us two years to complete… even my teachers are starting to freak out a bit… And I have recently changed art teachers and now the new guy really sucks at teaching… so yeah, in a nutshell, life is hell right now. QUESTION: if any of my readers are American (Or fairly educated in this matter), can someone plz plz PLZ explain the school system and the sophomore/junior etc (like what age you are when u go into the different years) things to me cos it really confuses me and I'm trying to make this as authentic as possible… -_- HELP ME… I'll send u shortbread :/…. This lil chapter is dedicated to my friend Kirsty, for walking to school with me approx. 2.5 miles… in the rain… Next chapter I'm going to write one of Annabeth's scars… It's gonna be featured at CHB**_

_**As always review to make me feel better ;) and if anyone answers my question I will dedicate the next chapter to them… Have a good week!**_

_**P.S: Does anyone watch ER…. I need someone to fangirl with…**_


End file.
